


In the Kingdom

by roguefaerie



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Ghosts, Non-Explicit, Other, Sea Monsters, Soul Bond, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Elisa, her monster lover, and their new life.





	In the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timbre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/gifts).

It was the ripple of the waves that called to Elisa and her lover, but underneath that there was the call of the ghosts. Those long-ago shipwrecked upon the shores near his, the undeniable monster’s, world. The Kingdom where he reigned. Theirs was a love guided by a fierceness of spirit, yes, but she found herself also adjusting to the dead in and of the water. When she couldn’t think about the dead anymore, she would remember the strength of their bond, and how this was what she had most wanted since finding him. There were the living, and there were the dead, and there were the places where they each met, passing through each other, making water colder, making the monster king seem all the more vibrant.

He did not rule with fear but he could have. It was a testament to him that he did not, and when they were finally, finally alone, two bodies unencumbered and pressing tightly against each other, naked as the very first rays of sunrise and moving in rhythm, she knew that she was home.

She was home with him, and among the sea ghosts, though they showed her her worst fears: that the bond she felt could be some sort of curse, that there came a darkness attached to her love that would never leave her.

The dead of the sea spoke to her, mind to mind without question, and she learned how not to listen when it might hurt her the most.

She chose to turn her mind to the glittering of sun on water, even visible from below, and the commitment they had made, because they were each what the other sought, forever. And ever. 

The seeking was at an end.

She had chosen the monster as he had chosen her, and she would not live in fear of that. 

She would only live among the dead.


End file.
